


Pastiche

by FleshDelirium (ShakespearesSister)



Category: Faust - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Going to Hell
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesSister/pseuds/FleshDelirium
Summary: "Tout cela n'est que justice". Une fin alternative pour le Faust de Goethe.





	Pastiche

**Author's Note:**

> Une fin alternative pour le Faust de Goethe, cette oeuvre géniale. Ecrit en décembre 2016.

_Noir plateau. On entend les cris de Marguerite au loin. Faust apparaît au centre, Méphistophélès remonte sur la scène._

 

FAUST : Voici donc…les enfers ! Ces squelettes aux mille âmes qui se pressent dans une danse sans fin. Les lamentations des suppliciés dont je ne peux voir les visages.

MÉPHISTOPHÉLÈS : Cette vision n’a pourtant rien de neuf, humble contractant. Lorsque tu t’es précipité volontairement dans l’Abysse ! Avais-tu donc quelque espoir de sauver Marguerite ?

FAUST : Tu ne le sais que trop bien.

MÉPHISTOPHÉLÈS : Certes. Mais j’ai tenté de te prévenir, tu ne peux le nier.

FAUST : Tu savais donc qu’elle était devenue folle.

MÉPHISTOPHÉLÈS : Bien sûr ! On prête bien des propriétés de clairvoyance aux anges. Pourquoi les diables ne pourraient-ils en faire de même ?

FAUST : Ce n’était pas une question.

MÉPHISTOPHÉLÈS : Eh ! Tout doux. Dois-je te rappeler ta situation ? Et celle de ta pauvre Marguerite ?

FAUST : Ne me parle plus d’elle ! Je ne qu’ai trop souffert.

MÉPHISTOPHÉLÈS : Sûrement. Mais tu savais où tu t’engageais, à pactiser avec le diable. _Faust veut parler_. Ne prétend pas le contraire. C’est en ça que les mortels trouveraient ton histoire tragique. Tu savais très bien où tu mettais le pied.

FAUST : Pourquoi toujours parler de connaissance ? Je n’ai jamais rien su. A tes côtes, j’ai encore moins appris. Tu as tout corrompu par ton seul passage, Diable.

MÉPHISTOPHÉLÈS : Je t’offre une parole rassurante : là où je vais t’emmener, nul besoin d’être un érudit. Tu auras vite oublié tes désirs de grandeur.

FAUST : Sans doute pour le mieux. Des cliquetis de plus en plus forts. La voix de Marguerite résonne à nouveau, de plus en plus plaintive.

FAUST : Est-ce…dis-moi que ce n’est qu’une autre de tes illusions, je t’en supplie !

MÉPHISTOPHÉLÈS : Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de songes, je ne t’ai jamais trompé. _Sa main effleure la joue de Faust_. Tu l’as damnée. Cela ne te suffisait pas, de m’offrir ta petite âme ? Fallait-il exposer une jeune fille si belle et si pieuse à tant de malheurs ?

FAUST : Je le reconnais ! Je le confesse à ma honte. _Méphistophélès sourit._ C’est mon orgueil qui l’a perdue. Il était bien légitime que je sois châtié. Mais j’ai voulu unir nos deux sorts. Présomptueux que j’étais ! Je n’atteindrai plus jamais le bonheur, mais j’emporterai au moins ce savoir avec moi. Sot. J’étais sot. Encore plus que je ne le croyais. Toutefois, mon crime n’est pas absurde. Dieu ! Si vous vouliez nous préserver du Diable, pourquoi avoir rendu le bonheur si inaccessible ? Seul le démon enjôleur et fait de chimères a pu m’en proposer une fenêtre. N’est-ce pas l’ironie la plus parfaite ?

MÉPHISTOPHÉLÈS : Il n’est point désagréable de t’entendre vanter mes mérites. Mais…je ne suis plus ton serviteur. Je n’ai plus à t’attendre.

FAUST : Il faut donc partir maintenant ?

MÉPHISTOPHÉLÈS : Oui.

FAUST _(tourné vers le public)_ : Je vous le répète, tout cela n’est que justice.

MÉPHISTOPHÉLÈS : Il ne s’agit que de la fin d’un contrat. Un contrat de sang, de sagesse et d’orgueil. Préservez-vous, humain ! Vous serez bientôt tous des Docteurs Faust. Le bonheur…je n’ai jamais su ce que c’était !

 

_Noir plateau. Puis lumière. Les deux ont disparu._


End file.
